Brick Wall
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: After another harsh battle, Hibari at last manages to get the upper tonfa on Mukuro. But when his win suddenly leads him to a shocking realization, their relationship mutates into something that maybe no one else will understand. 1869/6918 Oneshot.


**Brick Wall**

1869/6918 oneshot

* * *

><p>Mukuro gazed at the broken body from afar, silently observing as the man who bore it struggled to stand yet again. Even though that man knew that he had lost that ability long ago, he still tried, and always made it to a kneeling position, before wobbling, and falling down to the ground once more. That man's name was Hibari Kyoya.<p>

He intruiged Mukuro. The way he always stood back up, and how he continued to defy the one who had supreme power over him. Mukuro could make Hibari do anything if he wanted, but he didn't; he was too deeply entranced by the way that body moved. "I'll bite you to death," Hibari hissed, glaring up at Mukuro as he dug his nails into the stone ground below. "I hate you."

"Kufufufufu...," Mukuro chuckled, weaving his fingers together, before standing. "Sweet Kyouya, you're trying so hard. Fufu, can I get you something to drink, or...?" The illusionist knelt down beside Hibari, and grabbed the head of raven-black hair, yanking it upward. "What a pretty face you have," he laughed.

"You're disgusting," Hibari whispered.

"I am," Mukuro agreed, coming in and kissing his victim. Hibari closed his eyes tightly, angry that he couldn't fight back, and even more upset by the fact that Mukuro would use him like this. He refused to accept any affection as true, especially after what that man had done to him. His pride was broken, his mind on the verge of submitting to the one who clearly mastered over him.

But that 'on the verge' feeling was false. Hibari would never back down to Mukuro mentally; even if his body disobeyed him; even if his emotions betrayed him; even if he was already bowing down to the illusionist; he would not give in with his mind, too. If he lost his mentality, everything else would come crashing down, too. To become a mindless servant was the last thing on Hibari's to do list. He was upset, yes; and cold, hungry, and frail, yes; and his body was broken, yes, but all the same, Hibari would not give in. He couldn't.

Mukuro at last broke the kiss, and Hibari reopened his eyes, tasting more than just blood on his lips as rasped his tongue over them. "I hate you," he repeated. That sentence was one truth that no one could deny him. That was the one thing left in tact. He hated Mukuro Rokudo. That was all that mattered. That he continued to hate that man with everything he had, so that it would help him strive for freedom.

"Fufufu, you say that," Mukuro acknowledged, "but your body is responding in a much different way, Kyouya. You're sweating, shaking, and panting quietly, too. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you lust for me." Hibari's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't noticed those small reactions until they were pointed out to him. But there was no way! He couldn't be reacting like that. He shook his head.

"It's just the pain," he rasped. "Nothing more."

"Keep telling yourself that," Mukuro laughed, before shoving the prefect's head down and walking away, all the while laughing insanely. Hibari grunted as his head hit the stone floor, then rose it once more, quivering. He had an ounce of dignity left, and that was all he needed. He reached out and grabbed a broken tonfa, then, ignoring the pain of his fractured bones, pulled himself to his feet, and charged at the illusionist. He was moments from smashing the weapon into Mukuro's spine when the illusionist turned, and instead, the weapon crashed into Mukuro's jaw, and Hibari stared, shocked, as the illusionist stumbled back and into the ground. Hibari had been told that these people were weak to physical pain, but now, it was so true. Mukuro sat on the ground, dazed, for a moment, before spitting out blood on the ground, and glaring at the prefect. "You little bastard," he hissed, standing back up. He then trembled, and gripped his head, before sinking back down, and going limp altogether. Hibari stared at the unconcious illusionist, stunned by his seemingly easy win, then also came down to his knees, and sighed, relieved.

"I... did it...," he breathed. Hibari stared at the body, then decided he needed to be safe.

Hibari ravaged Mukuro's body with his tonfas until the number of broken bones in the illusionist's body rivaled his own, then leaned down, and, without a moment of thought, kissed Mukuro. This kiss wasn't quite like the previous one, however. Hibari was in control this time, and it felt good. He kissed the illusionist soft, then rougher, then in a way like he loved him, then in a way like he loathed him. The kiss was as much of a fight as the one that went on inside Hibari's mind as he absorbed Mukuro, and soon, the prefect dragged the illusionist up on to that annoying couch that Mukuro treated like a throne, and lied on top of him, and after a few more minutes of silence and embraces, an intense euphoria overcame the prefect. As he looked at the face, pale, and eyes closed, he came to the realization that it wasn't vengence that made him do this. It was something more.

Hibari sat back, then, after taking a moment to notice his suggestive position, got up, and stared at Mukuro. "I think I love you." The words forced themselves out of his mouth in a string, uncertain, and more quiet than a whisper. And once Hibari said it, a wave of shame washed over him, and, for the first time in his life, he teared up. What did that mean, 'I love you'? Mukuro was a man! And a man who disturbed the peace of Namimori, at that! To love a man like that was...

Well, it just so happened that Hibari didn't care. He was embarassed and ashamed of himself, but at the same time, he knew that he had found a truth. "I love you," he repeated, kneeling down by the unconcious body. This man who could beat him into submission; who could completely dominate him; who could sicken him with a wave of his finger; who could make him fall to his knees and beg for mercy; who could kill him at any moment, was the only man who attracted Hibari in the world.

Hibari reached out, took Mukuro's injured hand, and nuzzled into it, before kissing the flesh with tender lips. "Kyouya," came the deep voice. Somehow, Hibari didn't care. "Do you mean that?"

Hibari gave an uncertain nod. "I do," he murmured. "I hate you... but I love you."

The broken body rose into a sitting position, and Hibari watched with frozen instincts as Mukuro leaned in, and closed his eyes as the lips closed around his own. He was grateful to the illusionist for not laughing at him- for taking him seriously, just like a man should be. Then, as Mukuro backed up, he sighed, "I hate and love you too, damn it." Hibari smirked, and wrapped his fractured arms around the broken body, and when they kissed once more, those two emotions were evident within it. Love and hate alike thrived between the two beings, and whether it was more the former or the latter, neither of them cared.

When it was mostly hate, the love mixed in it was enough to keep them from killing each other. When it was mostly love, the hate mixed in it was tough enough to keep them dignified. The two unlikely lovers found themselves in a bond stronger than that of anyone else's, and their affection and reluctance within the relationship kept the both of them constantly on the lookout for new developments. After all, every now and then, one would do something that would suprise the other, for better or for worse, and whether the new idea stayed or died, it was always amusing.

And when they managed to squeeze past the walls into each other's hearts, the happiness they discovered was beyond anything either of them had ever experienced before.

_True Love._

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>Hehe. There's another oneshot from me. :3<p>

Please Review!


End file.
